1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human tissue culturing system and to an instrument (CO2 incubator) for culturing tissue(s) keeping the system. The present invention relates to a simple means for preventing the possible contamination of individual(s) and excluding the mixup when human tissue(s) or cell(s) is/are cultured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tissues and cells derived from a mammal such as human are routinely cultured using a CO2 incubator. Cells such as myocardial cells, dendritic cells, hematopoietic stem cells and neural stem cells derived from human are cultured as the autograft of human cell(s)/tissue(s) is realized. Each cell is proliferated in a CO2 incubator, and is processed for use in a clean bench. This culture is very strictly controlled. It is sometimes required that cells derived from one patient are treated in one room or that the treatment are carried out by two workers in order to prevent the contamination between cells during culturing and processing. Carrying out these regulations in a practical hospital, however, requires the construction of a large-scale facility, makes the business very complex, and makes it very difficult to culture self-cells to transplant.